1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network communications, and more specifically to a system and method enabling a network infrastructure to support multiple network providers and/or customers of multiple network providers. The invention also relates to a system and method enabling different access levels within a wired or wireless network system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Various types of wired and wireless infrastructures are being developed to service users of computing devices, such as portable computing devices (PCDs). Currently, numerous providers are attempting to install wireless network infrastructures in various locations, such as airports, hotels, office buildings, etc. for use by various users. However, when two or more providers install a wireless network infrastructure in a single location, such as an airport, the providers may begin to oversubscribe the RF domain. In other words, the electromagnetic spectrum usable by these wireless networks is limited, and if two or more wireless networks are installed in the same location, this may result in inadequate RF bandwidth for use by each of these networks. Currently, only 3 non-overlapping RF channels are available for different network providers. Once these channels are used, no further bandwidth, or limited bandwidth, may be available for other providers.
IEEE 802.11 defines the IEEE standard for wireless Ethernet. IEEE 802.11 is designed to support multiple overlapping wireless local area networks (LANs) in a given coverage area. Each wireless local area network will typically include one or more access points which communicate in a wireless fashion with a corresponding computing device of a user, which typically includes a wireless Ethernet transceiver. IEEE 802.11 currently uses a System ID (SID) to “select” which LAN to use and which access point with which to associate.
However, due to the problems associated with multiple wireless infrastructures installed in a common area, it may be desirable to provide a single wireless (or wireless and wired) infrastructure which may be used by two or more different network service providers. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which enables a common wireless network infrastructure to be used by two or more network service providers. This would allow a plurality of service providers to utilize a common set of access points to provide service to a potentially overlapping set of customers. This would also provide subscribers or users with the ability to more fully utilize the existing network infrastructure. It would further be desirable to provide a distributed wireless network system which can selectively provide different access levels to users of the system. It would further be desirable to provide the above features in a wired network service system.